The following disclosure relates to energy storage devices and, in particular, underground storage devices wherein a pressurized fluid is utilized as a means of storing energy.
In many instances, electric utilities operate large, efficient power generating plants to produce electricity at rate sufficient to meet a base load. However, when demand rises, these utilities may bring “peaking plants” online to meet the additional demand. Peaking plants are typically older, less efficient plants that cost more to operate. Thus, there exists a need for storing large amounts of energy in an environmentally friendly fashion. There also exists a need to store energy that can be captured from intermittent or unpredictable sources, such as wind energy. If wind energy can be stored, then it can reliably be used during times of peak demand.